Luceon Sand
Ser Luceon Fowler, '''born Luceon Sand,' is the only son of Lord Olyvar Fowler, fathered with his paramour, a Reach noblewoman, Rhea Ashford. He has two trueborn sisters - twin Cyrenna Sand (legitimised Fowler) and younger Ashara Sand (legitmised Fowler), as well as four half-sisters, most notably Lady Aliandra Fowler, Lady of Skyreach and Warden of the Prince's Pass. Appearance and character If the only surviving boy of Olyvar Fowler's seed could be considered a child of either parent, it would have to be his mother, Rhea. His uniquely Andal appearance, one that he inherited from her, is a recognisable trait within Dorne; his hair, much like his mother's, is red, and he wears it long and loose, as if to accentuate it. His skin would've otherwise been pale if it weren't for the Dornish sun, but that only makes his hazel brown eyes pop. While not an ugly man by any means, Luceon's face is marred by few deep scars, most notably one that runs down and up his left cheekbone and into his brow. He has the body of a warrior, muscular and firm, but the slender fingers, again inherited from his mother, are used nowadays mostly to play music than to fight. Luceon is a man with a heart of gold, and he shows it. Deeply caring, he extends it to his family and friends, and is mostly seen with a smile on his face. He's extremely loyal to his family and most notably his eldest half-sibling, Aliandra. However, he has somewhat of a temperament, a common trait among the Dornish, and can be quick to judge. He's quite obedient to authority. Sweet-tongued, his words are his primary weapon. History 'Prelude' To the Stone Dornish, laws of inheritance of the Rhoynar are not how it should be. They certainly weren’t for Ser Olyvar Fowler, Lord of Skyreach, whose seed, even after many attempts, produced only one boy, Raymun, who perished as an infant. In 352 AC, he had three daughters, but no sons, and it pained him greatly, for he thought that only a boy should succeed him. So, being a Dornish, Olyvar went to look for a paramour, losing hope that his wife, Lady Genna Blackmont, would give him a son he so longed for. On the other side of the equation, Lady Rhea Ashford, a young, redhaired woman from Ashford, couldn’t get a suitor, despite her many qualities – her prolific musical skills, both with an instrument and voice, a nurturing nature and a good name. Losing hope she’d ever find a man in the Reach, nearing age 26, Rhea decided to look elsewhere, outside her flowery homeland. Olyvar and Rhea met totally by accident. On a feast during the time of peace, Olyvar became absolutely convinced that it was Rhea who’d bring him a son he desired, so he wooed and lied, making Rhea believe she’d be Lady of Skyreach once Olyvar’s wife died. Before long, he asked her to go back with him to Skyreach and live as his paramour. Naive as she was, she came with him despite her family’s opposition, not knowing she’d never be able to come back in good name. That same year, Rhea fell pregnant, and nine moons later, she had her children, a set of twins. The first babe who pushed his way out was a screaming, vocal boy, followed after yet another girl. It was all Olyvar needed – a boy; there was no end to his happiness and he immediately named him Luceon, and his little sister Cyrenna. The boy would bear the name of Sand, he thought, but bastards can be legitimised. Rhea herself was overjoyed. She did as Olyvar thought she would, and two years later, they tried for another child, but it was also a girl they named Ashara. Lady Genna also fell pregnant, but it too was a girl, little Malora. 'Flame of Rebellion' Thus, from the moment of his birth, Luceon Sand was a babe everyone doted on. Screaming baby became a redhaired child, standing out among his blonde and brunette siblings, and both parents doted on their boy. His mother’s son in many ways, Luceon first learned to talk, and then to walk, and the family’s bliss was all but distrupted. Then, in 356 AC, the Dornish rebellion broke out. Luceon was too young to do anything beside stay inside Skyreach, hidden with his Yronwood cousins and family, and in all truth, he remembers little of the event. He remembers unfamiliar faces of his aunt, Lady Yronwood, and her children, one of which rode out to fight with his father. At the time, he didn’t understand what was going on, but it was reported that even in the trying times, the castle was filled with music of Lady Rhea’s, as a hymn to not only make the Gods intervene and stop the war, but also keep peace in the panicked household. It may have been the moment Luceon met with music, a love that would accompany him all his life. When Lord Olyvar came back, it was in victory. House Fowler was secure, but it raised an important question. Should another rebellion arise, knights of House Fowler would fight for whichever side, and Olyvar decided that Luceon should as well. 'Start of life not one's own' So, as soon as he was able, the boy started his training, despite his mother’s numerous protests. It waas rigorous, hard, and the lord wanted his only son to practice what Dornishmen did best – polearms of all sorts, something young Luceon enjoyed greatly. (Polearms) Olyvar wasn’t a monster and he still cared for the boy, so he provided him with free time – time he used to try and make friends with his legal half-siblings, if he could not with Lady Genna. The half-siblings didn’t share their mother’s feelings, and took the boy and his twin in, and he bonded, especially with Aliandra, the eldest Fowler girl. He also developed fully a passion for music, though without much skill. Under his mother’s tutelage, Luceon started learning more and more, more complex tunes each day. He got his first lyre for his ninth nameday, and since then learned to incorporate singing with the music. Yet, Olyvar knew his son could be the future lord – so he started teaching him sigils and politics around the same age, but most of that vanished in Luceon’s brain. What did stay, however, was an extensive feel for the court, its manners and practices, for titles and names, and above all else, what to say and when to say it, making him, as he grew up, quite a persuasive person. (Courtly) 'A touch of freedom' Some years later, when Luceon turned 12, Olyvar decided it was time for him to squire. Not wishing to have the boy squire under someone far from home, the lord arranged for Ser Lewyn Vaith, a veteran of the Rebellion and his loyal friend, to come and become a mentor to young Luceon. The boy didn’t protest – he couldn’t, having been brought up to be his father’s dreams and goals, and whatever Olyvar wanted, Luceon did. That isn’t to say he wanted it – a budding teenager, whose sense of independence had risen earlier than expected, Luceon deeply longed for a sense of freedom, freedom he found in his music ; and in quiet jabs against his father with it. Ser Lewyn saw his squire’s unhappiness, where Olyvar could not. With Lewyn, there weren’t that many orders, though there was discipline, but there were possibilities – for the first time in his life, for a major decision, Luceon was given a choice. Choice to do as he pleased, under the guiding hand of the Vaith knight. His lessons with Olyvar continued, but more often than not, Luceon barely had the patience to sit through it, looking forward to his training with Ser Lewyn. Lewyn also intruduced him to horses, and to riding, which he found was quite skilled at. (Riding) 'Barbara' The year of 369 AC was the last year before the Second War of Reclamation. Luceon was a squire of ten and seven, grasping boyhood with one hand, and manhood with the other, and his life would take a sudden turn. With a swift move of silk and beauty, Lady Barbara Santagar came to Skyreach, a young maid of Luceon’s age, and made her way into the young man’s heart as well. Awfully crushing on her, he wrote her poems and songs, but Barbara, if she had any affections for Luceon, didn’t show them until he was knighted a year later, at the beginning of the year 370 AC. It was only then that Luceon and her started a relationship, emotional and physical, and it was simply a bliss, until the war called, and Olyvar took his forces to ride to battle with Alysanne Martell. Luceon was one of many soldiers he took. Before going, Luceon and Barbara made a pledge to each other to marry when he came back from the front; with such a motivation, he rode to fight, unsure of whether he would survive, but hopeful that he would, so that Barbara Santagar would be his wife. '(Not So) Perpetual''' Yet, luck would prove fickle from the offstart. Despite making many friends on the front, both cousins and not, and despite his mentor, Lewyn Vaith, by his side, his first real taste of battle, in the battle of the Claw, ended with horrible consequences – a dead father, who had taken a Tully arrow to the neck, and a warrior whose sigil Luceon was too bloodthirsty to see, also dead, but not before attempting to kill the bastard with a stab to the eye. In a quick movement, Luceon saved his eye, but paid for it in horrid scars he bears to this day. The rest of the war passed him by, mostly – he fought, shocked over his father’s death, but with the image of Barbara and his lyre to save his hopes and sanity. He fought valiantly in the clash alongside the Reachmen at the battle of the Red Fork, and at long last, in 372 AC, the war ended in a Northern victory, but to Luceon, it didn’t matter. He was scarred, relieved to have survived, and only hoping to get home safely. And get home safely, with his father’s dead body, he did. Lady Rhea was utterly shocked to see her son’s face disfigured and her lover’s body rotting, but she was glad at least her son survived. He wouldn’t have the same luck with Barbara. Upon seeing him, Barbara turned her head in disgust. After a heated argument, that ended on a grave note, Barbara left Skyreach, swearing never to come back and see what a shame Luceon was to survive and come to her in such a condition. The bastard was heartbroken – he was vaguely aware of Alia becoming Lady of Skyreach, instead preferring to stay inside his rooms and bury himself in his music, just as his mother did during the rebellion. However, something has since snapped inside Luceon. He wanted to be useful, after his father's death. It is with that sentiment that he came to King’s Landing, for his cousin’s wedding to the king. Timeline 352 AC – Born to Lord Olyvar Fowler and his paramour, Rhea Ashford, alongside his twin sister Cyrenna 354 AC – Malora Fowler and Ashara Sand are born 356 AC – The Dornish Rebellion 359 AC – Starts his training 361 AC - Gets his first lyre 364 AC – Starts squiring for Lewyn Vaith 369 AC – Falls in love with Barbara Santagar 370 AC – Gets knighted; starts a relationship with Barbara; leaves for war, with hopes of marrying her when he comes back; gets his scarring 372 AC – The war ends; comes home to see Barbara leave him 375 AC – Present day Family https://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=2imqjo5qfz&f=367196573475338729 Category:House Fowler Category:Dornish